


After a Day of Baking

by Bmblbreeze



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmblbreeze/pseuds/Bmblbreeze
Summary: You visit Natsuki's house to bake up some cupcakes for the literature club! However, it takes longer than expected, so you handle the rest while Natsuki gets some much needed sleep.
Relationships: Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	After a Day of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

It should have been simple, go over to Natsuki's house and bake some cupcakes for the literature club, the only problem is you two have screwed up two whole batches by now. The first tray of cupcakes being dropped by your graceful hands upon taking it out of the oven, the second burning to a crisp when you and Natsuki watched a movie to pass the time, during which you and her forgot to set a timer. At this point it's getting late and you're both just tired. As you prepare the ingredients for what is hopefully your final batch, she turns to you. "Look, I'm gonna go lay down and my dad won't be home until tomorrow so take as long as you want, just try not to screw this one up." she says, punching your arm as she says so. You just nod and get to work on the batch as she walks to her room

Now there's also a second problem, and it's the massive crush you have on Natsuki, and have had since you joined the club. With how much she leaned on you during the movie you were having a hard time telling if she felt the same. It's made it a little hard to properly function the entire day you two have been baking. Without the distraction of that however, you find you're able to put together the cupcake batter in only a short amount of time. You then pour it in the tray and put it right in the oven. You make sure to set the timer this time before going to check up on Natsuki. 

You hear nothing from her room, so you quietly open the door to look inside. You see Natsuki laying on her bed, having fallen fast asleep in the short time that you spent preparing the cupcakes. She must've been pretty tired to fall asleep that easily. You can see that she fell asleep reading some sort of manga, seeing how it's just barely left her hand. She hadn't even taken the time to change to pajamas, still in her shirt and skirt. You can feel yourself go full red in the face upon realizing that due to her attire, you can see straight up her skirt. You'd like to say you didn't look for a while, but you'd be lying. 

You try to shake out of your stupor and focus on something else, but it's impossible to deny how cute she is in every way laying there. In your desperation to switch your attention you take a glance at the manga she's reading. It's a title you don't recognize, so you carefully pick it up to look at the contents. This turns out to be a mistake as you turn to look at the pages and are immediately hit by the very inappropriate nature of what she had been reading. You never thought she'd be into this kind of stuff, but clearly you thought wrong. 

You drop the manga in a vain attempt to not seem that perverted to yourself. This does absolutely nothing to help your haze as now your feelings of infatuation with Natsuki turn into feelings of lust. Your brain feels scrambled as you make a split second decision. You carelessly decide to use this opportunity for less than appropriate purposes. Carefully you grab the bottom of Natsuki's shirt and gently pull it up, stopping up near her shoulders leaving nothing but her small bra covering her chest. It doesn't take you very long to flip that up as well, fully revealing Natsuki's chest to you. It's hard to reason with yourself as a tent forms in your pants at what you're doing. 

Carefully, you move yourself onto the bed and over top of her, laying a hand on her chest, feeling it as you try to free yourself from your pants with your other hand. Maybe you'd just taken it too far, but any reservations you had about this were long gone. You free yourself from your pants, and soon afterwards you lift Natsuki's skirt up. With nothing more than her panties between you and her, you carefully yet quickly shift them out of the way as well. With everything out of the way you decide to cross the point of no return. 

With your arms to her sides and your gaze fixated on her adorable, sleeping face, you inch yourself forwards until you feel yourself connect. Extremely slowly, you enter her, and she squirms a little in her sleep by the time you push the tip in. You freeze, waiting for her to relax again before you continue. After some patience and very careful movements you finally slip yourself all the way inside of her. The warm, wet, and tight feeling of Natsuki is almost overwhelming. You can see and feel her slow breaths as she sleeps. You could swear you were falling madly in love with her by the second. 

After a pause, you carefully move out of her once again, she squirms a little once again as you do this, but you have less patience this time as you retract yourself, leaving only the tip in once again. Slowly you repeat, pushing yourself into her again, until you're fully inside her, then pulling away again. Eventually you find yourself in a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her along with her slow, sleeping breaths. 

Moving slowly in tandem with her drawn breaths was about enough to drive you wild, but you maintain a deliberate pace nonetheless. You couldn't tell if the slowness was a torturous or amazing feeling. As you thrust in and out of Natsuki, her small squirms became more frequent, along with newfound small moans her sleeping self would elicit with each thrust inwards. There were no words for you to describe how cute she sounded, but the haze you were losing yourself in didn't help you to think of any.

You had no doubts now. Her slow, steady breaths matching yours as they synced further still with her intermittent moans while you carefully fucked her was driving you crazy. You felt sure that you were madly in love with Natsuki now, if you weren't already. It's enough to make you shift a little as you make love to her, moving your head downwards enough to plant a kiss on her lips as you push into her. Pulling off only to slowly kiss her again, and again, and again. As you fuck her and kiss her, it feels like a fog forming in your head and a pressure building in your body as your slow, methodical thrusts finally reach their limit, and a few more slow pushes increase the overwhelming sensation by the second. 

You give Natsuki a long final kiss and thrust as deep as you can go. You grip the bed sheets tight and hold in your moans, trying not to collapse as you climax. Natsuki lets out a small sleepy moan, squirming in her sleep a last few times as you cum deep inside her. You stay in this position for a short moment, both you and Natsuki's breaths once again in sync as you stay connected. After a while, you slowly pull out of her and stand yourself up, beginning a short, careful cleanup of your evidence. You leave everything mostly as you found it, and shortly afterwards you see yourself out and head home. 

The next day you wake up, go to school, then afterwards you enter the literature club. To say you were worried about seeing Natsuki would be the understatement of the century, as you hadn't seen her all day. You enter the club room, the only person within being Monika. she looks at you with a smile. "Oh hello! Glad you're here!" You wave in response before sitting yourself down, however Monika gets up and takes the seat next to yours. "So, how was your little date with Natsuki?" she asks. You could swear she was being smug about it. You tried to explain to her that it wasn't a date. "Oh really, you were just baking?" she giggles. "Well I don't know about you, but most of my baking sessions don't end like that." To say you were both confused and concerned would be yet another understatement. You go to speak up, but the club room door opens and Natsuki walks in. She says hello and immediately begins browsing in the closet. She didn't even look a bit like anything was wrong. "Oh." Monika speaks up, sounding smug as ever. "I guess she didn't notice the little stunt you pulled, that or she already forgot about it." Your mind raced as Monika giggled again. "Oh don't worry, you know Natsuki likes you too, right? Even so, you were quite careless last night." Monika leans in close and whispers to you. "So careless in fact that I'd make sure you shoot your shot with her very soon. Otherwise well…" Monika lets out one last small giggle. "She'll have no clue where the other thing you put in her oven last night came from, won't she?"


End file.
